She will be loved
by Apple Fairy
Summary: Sakura was always breaking her heart and he was always there healing her with kisses...A SasuSaku oneshot songfic to the song 'She will be Loved' by Maroon 5. A really old work of mine. xD


Hajimemashite and Konnichiwa, dearest reader-san! Apple Fairy here! .

Well, here's a SasuSaku one-shot for you! Enjoy:3

Disclamier: I do not own Naruto or this song...

* * *

_She Will be Loved_

_Story by Apple Fairy_

* * *

_Out on your corner...in the pouring rain..._

* * *

Her heart hurt.

She felt as if her chest was exploding. Her mind clouded and her mood sad.

Much too sad.

She looked out her balcony window.

Rain.

It was pouring relentlessly and cruelly.

It was making her feel so alone.

She curled back into her ball and shivered and shaked.

Not again...why again...?

She just wished the pain would stop.

* * *

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else _

* * *

His breathing ragged and his legs hurt. He ran nonetheless.

He slipped and fell. The pain on his cheek burned. He got up just as quick though and continued to run.

He knew she was suffering again.

He just knew it.

He jumped up onto the balcony and banged on the glass door.

She jolted after hearing the bangs. She snapped her head to the door.

A shadowy figure stood there, mist covering their face.

Her heart stopped, yet her mind calmed her. She opened the door.

There he stood, wet and tired. His midnight locks clung to his face. Her emerald eyes widened in shock.

"Sasuke, wha-?" She began to ask.

"I heard what happened." He told her bluntly. Her breathe caught.

He knew.

* * *

_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more _

* * *

They sat on her wooden floor. Neither talking and neither daring to. A blanket was wrapped around her and he still remained wet, refusing the offer of a towel.

"So he wasn't the one, huh?" He finally broke the silence. Sakura looked to her feet and nodded.

"Yeah. Naruto...I guess will always be just a friend...I really thought I had a chance with him..." She said faintly.

"Is that why you were crying?"

Sakura paused for awhile.

"Y-Yeah..." She lied. No, that wasn't the reason at all.

Not at all.

"Sakura..." He uttered her name softly.

"Wh-What...?"

"...Are you going to be okay?" He asked nervously. She almost smiled. She knew that her teammate was never good with helping others.

Sasuke Uchiha wasn't a people person.

"...I don't know."

Silence engulfed the two.

He turned to her with a blush. Sakura looked to him as well.

He grabbed her hand, leaned over, and kissed her on her forehead.

* * *

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

* * *

He laid ontop of her as he kissed her passionatly. Sakura was kissing back as his wet clothes infected her own. He broke apart and looked at her sadly.

"Why do you always do this to yourself? You go out with any guy that asks..." He whispered innocently. Sakura remained quiet at his question.

She knew why, but she wasn't to tell him.

"I just don't understand. You know you get hurt, yet you do it anyway...I don't get it, Sakura..." He continued and went down for another kiss.

This wasn't new to Sakura. She would go out with any guy that asked, get her heart broken, and Sasuke would come, comforting her with kisses that held no love in them.

It was his own silent way of caring.

* * *

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore _

* * *

He kissed her cheek sweetly as Sakura looked of into space boredly.

"Y'know, I could ask you the same thing." She said in the dark silence. No lights in her room were on and it was nightime with the rain. The lightning and remaining moonlight was all that lighted them.

Sasuke stopped and looked to her.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked her with a questioning tone. She avoided his gaze.

"...Why do you always do this? Everytime my heart breaks you just come here and kiss me over and over again. Why?" She asked him. His midnight eyes blinked for awhile.

"...I really don't know." He answered. Sakura looked back at him with serious eyes.

"Sasuke, that's complete lunacy. You _have _to know." She told him sternly. Sasuke glared at her.

"And you have to have a good reason for fooling around so much." He fired back. Sakura began to protest, but stopped.

She did have a reason...but she couldn't tell him.

* * *

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want _

* * *

He merely went down for another kiss. Sakura closed her eyes.

There was no helping it. It would probably always be this way.

"Sasuke, you're getting me wet." Sakura complained when he came up for air.

"Well, what do you want me to do? It's not my fault you chose to have your heart broken when it was raining." He told her curtly. Sakura smiled.

"You could've carried an umbrella."

"I didn't have enough time."

"...You could've come later."

"I didn't want to."

"You have no common sense do you?" She asked him slyly. Sasuke began to protest, but decided not to. She was right, he didn't have to come wet.

Sakura laughed and smiled at him warmly.

Sasuke knew that was a temporary smile.

* * *

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved _

* * *

"Sasuke, you know you can leave now...It's not as if you have to do this..." She reminded him. Sasuke's midnight eyes went sad.

"I choose to do this, Sakura." He informed her and kissed her softly. She looked at him concerned when he resurfaced.

"You shouldn't be doing this, Sasuke. I mean...making yourself kiss me when you don't really love me..." She warned him. Sasuke looked to her hurt.

"...You don't really see, do you?" He asked her sadly. Sakura's eyes widened.

"What are you...?"

A rumble of thunder sounded as the look of sincereness in his eyes grew.

"...I love you."

* * *

_I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls _

* * *

Sakura looked at him stunned.

"Wh-What?" She asked baffled. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I love you, Sakura." He repeated. Sakura remained speechless.

"I...This is why I do this. Because I hate it whenever you hurt yourself like this. I want to tell you I love you, but I just can't. So all I do is hold you and kiss you to make you stop crying. I've loved you for a long time, Sakura, but now...I'm too afraid to. I'm afraid you might not love me back, since this is what you do to yourself. Hurt yourslef without even telling someone your true feelings..." He explained.

"Does that mean you're disgusted with me?" She asked as tears gathered to her eyes.

"...No. It means...I'm afraid I might hurt you too." He confessed sadly. Sakura's cheeks grew red.

"Sasuke-"

He went down for another kiss. A more passionate and meaningful kiss, filled to the brim with care and love. She blushed deeply.

_Sasuke..._She thought his name longingly.

Now, he could know.

* * *

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful _

* * *

He parted and looked to her with sorrow.

"Sasuke...do you want to know the reason I do this?" She asked him as tears fell from her eyes. He nodded.

"Yes." He confirmed.

"Because, I was trying to move on."

"From what?"

"You."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Wh-What...?" He asked. Sakura avoided his gaze and continued.

"I-I...still love you, Sasuke, but...I never thought you would love me back. So, I tried to get myself to move on. But...I couldn't. I went with any guy who came along and asked, but none of them felt right. I always felt so empty..." She explained. Sasuke looked at her stunned.

"...So you love me..." He whispered. She nodded.

"Yes."

He tightened his hold around her and brought his face next to hers.

"You don't have to move on, you can still love me..." He whispered in her ear warmly. Sakura blushed madly and her heart pounded sufferably.

"Sasuke..." She whispered his name. Sasuke brought his lips to her again.

His kisses were full of love this time.

* * *

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved _

* * *

They laid on her bed, Sakura laying on Sasuke's chest and his arm around her.

"Sasuke, this isn't a dream is it?" She asked him softly.

"No...it's not. Don't worry." He reassurred her. She gripped his wet shirt like a scared child.

"Are you sure?" She whimpered. Sasuke looked to her. He brought his head to hers and kissed her longingly. When he parted he smiled at her.

"...If I'm here in the morning, it's not." He whispered. Sakura nodded and laid her head on his beating heart.

They had fallen asleep.

They had woken up, reassured it wasn't a dream.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain… _

* * *

That's the end of it! Hope you enjoyed it! xD

Actually, this is the _first _SasuSaku fanfic I wrote. I was digging through my old stories and found this little bugger. I decided to post it to show some of my seriously old work.

I know, my old writing blows. It's repeptitive and boring. I'm not going to rewrite this thing though. :3

And I have no clue myself how old they are in this story. You guess. D:

Well, thank you for reading anyway! Ciao and I hope you have a most wonderful day. :3

-Apple Fairy


End file.
